He Hates Me
by readingfreak101
Summary: Gabi and Troy meet one night at a bar but everything that could possibly go wrong happens, will Gabi have the courage to face Troy after everything that had happened, from spilling all over his shirt to getting him punched? Oneshot, songfic!


**Okay, this is a really good song and I really LOVE it. But this is also one of my longer ones. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

* * *

**

"I'm telling you Taylor it was weird. Right when I saw him I stopped breathing! He was so cute!" I gushed.

"What did he look like?" She asked me.

"Well, he had shaggy brown hair and these amazing blue eyes. I think I fell in love right then and there!" I stopped and remembered the night before.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting at the bar looking at my surroundings. People were dancing, drinking, and making out everywhere. I looked towards the door and saw a group of guys come in._

_One of them caught my attention though. He looked over at me and smiled. I bit my lip before smiling back. He looked so perfect. Jeans and a button down. "Hey," He said walking over towards me._

"_Hi," I said shyly. I took a sip of my martini. This was a very formal. No beer only martini's and wine. Every once in a while someone would get a very weird drink_

"_I've never seen you here before," He said. "Red wine." The bartender nodded and went to get it._

"_I-I don't c-come here often," I stuttered out. He smiled as I blushed._

"_No, it's cute," He said. He grabbed his drink and at the same time I was reaching for mine and accidentally knocked his drink over. It went everwhere, on him. _

"_I am so so sorry," I said. He laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe I did that."_

"_It's no problem really. I've been meaning to get rid of this shirt for a while," He said. "I'm Troy." I shook his head._

"_Gabriella," I said handing him a couple more napkins._

_End Flashback._

"It was horrible!" I said.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Taylor said.

"You weren't there. It looked like he peed his pants, or his stomach was bleeding!" She laughed at me. "It's not funny!"

"It is a little funny. But tell me the resy of the story," She said.

_I met a guy last night and girl I felt the earth move  
If you'd a been there I swear you would've felt it to  
But I spilled red wine on his red shirt  
I stuttered and stumbled over all my words_

Cause he's got these blue eyes that drive me crazy  
And oh my god that smile of his just slays me  
Yeah I love him, wanna have his babies  
The only problem is he hates me

"Well, after he was dry we were just sitting at the bar. It was kind of awkward because we weren't talking." I said.

"And what did he do?" Taylor asked.

"He didn't do anything. I did. I asked him to dance and he said yes so we went out to the dance floor and started dancing to a slow song." I paused, "We just kind of started talking and by the end of a couple of songs we knew a lot about each other."

"That's great! When can I meet him!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Not that simple. When we were dancing I saw Jake walk in," I said. He stopped eating her chips and started at me with wide eyes.

"Jake?" I nodded. "Jerky Jake?" I nodded. "Jake I like to break girls hearts and then run Jake?"

"Yes, that Jake. I felt his eyes on me the whole time we were dancing and it started to creep me out a little so I moved closer to Troy.

"That's so sweet!" Taylor gushed.

_Flashback_

"_You okay," Troy asked me as I stepped closer to him. I nodded and laid my head on his chest smiling. All through the song I felt Jake's eyes on me. When a slow song came on someone came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. We had both been leaning in._

"_Can I cut in?" Jake asked as a fast song started playing._

"_If it's okay with Gabi," Troy said sensing me tense up. I smiled. I like my name coming out of his mouth._

"_I'm sure it would be just fine," He said taking my hand which I quickly retracted._

"_Actually, I'd really like to dance with Troy some more," I said fake smiling at him. His face fell._

"_But I haven't talked to you in so long. I think we should catch up," Jake said. Troy looked at me confused._

"_Am I missing something?" He asked. I nodded._

"_Troy this is Jake my ex-boyfriend," I said. "Jake this is Troy."_

"_Nice to meet you," Troy said holding out his hand._

"_Great," Jake said turning to me. "So Gabi, that dance?" _

"_No, and it's Gabriella to you," I said._

"_Come on, just one dance."_

"_I think she said no so maybe you ought to go," Troy said. I giggled a little because it rhymed._

"_Why don't you just let me dance with my girl here," Jake said._

"_I'm not your girl anymore," I said stepping in between the two. "Leave Jake, now!"_

"_Fine," He said and turned around. I stepped back where I was and before I knew it Jake had turned around and punched Troy. Before he could do anything else two big guys came and dragged him off._

"_I am so sorry," I said. _

"_It's really no problem." Troy said getting up. We walked over to the bar, people had actually made a walk way towards two stools which were now empty. "It wasn't even your fault and it's not a big deal," He added._

"_Your lip's bleeding," I said._

"_It's fine. I've been punched before," He said. I looked at him. "Okay, I've only been bitch slapped but this hurts a lot less then some slaps I've gotten before."_

"_Yeah but still. I didn't think that Jake would actually do something like that," I said. "I haven't seen him in like a year. I'm so sorry." He laughed._

"_It's fine!" I sighed and nodded._

_End Flashback._

"Did you get your kiss?" Taylor asked. I looked at her and shook my head.

"There's no way that I could kiss him with his lips. I feel so bad and yet he still talked to me. And I really like this guy. We even switched numbers before we went to dance!"

"Well, you got pretty far," She said walking into the kitchen.

"Where are you going," I asked.

"Ice cream!" She yelled back. I laid back down on the couch and happily took the ice cream.

_I thought I'd make things better so I asked if he'd like to dance  
If we could get a little closer I thought might have a chance  
Then my ex walked in and a fight broke out  
So much for a kiss with his busted up mouth  
_

"Well, you'll meet someone else, hopefully," Taylor said. I sat up and took the ice cream from her.

"You don't understand, it was so perfect until I spilled the wine and then got him punched. He was so cute and funny and sweet and everything else that can be good about a guy. He hates me," I said.

"He'll probably call you," she said.

"He probably got a restraining order on me!" She shook her head and laughed. "what? It's possible! I mean he hates me."

"I'm sure he didn't go that far and I'm sure he doesn't hate you. From what you've told me he's seems pretty into you," She said.

"I don't know. He was so nice and we talked as long as we could. His friends came over and they noticed I think because they checked on him and then left right away. Then whenever I looked over at them they were staring at us!"

"Well, did you ask Troy about it?" She asked.

"Yeah. I asked him why his friends were staring at him," I said. "He laughed and shook his head. He said, 'they're staring at you. Not me. I think they think that something else is going to happen in the next five minutes'. I blushed so hard!"

"Well, were his friends cute?" She asked. I grabbed a pillow and hit her with it. "I just wanted to know!"

"I'm gonna have a early night. Night Taylor," I said heading into my room. I changed and fell back on my head. Outside the door I heard Taylor talking to someone over the phone but didn't bother listening.

I fully covered myself and fell asleep. It was the weirdest dream. Troy and I were getting married and we left for our honeymoon which was somewhere south of the border but I didn't know where.

_But he's got these blue eyes that drive me crazy  
And oh my god that smile of his just slays me  
Yeah I love him, wanna have his babies  
The only problem is he hates me  
We could be honeymooning' south of the border  
If he'd just drop that restraining' order  
_

I woke up the next morning and remembered what happened two nights before. "Gabi," Taylor asked from outside the door.

"What?" I got out of my bed and opened the door.

"I'm having people over at one so please don't be in your night clothes," She said motioning to my shorts and tank top. "I'm surprised you don't freeze." She said.

"How many people are we talking?" I asked.

"Just one. I promise we are only having one person here. Maybe two," She said. I looked at her waiting for her to tell me the real number. "Only two I promise," She said holding her hands up.

"Fine. I'll just leave. How long do you think that they'll be here?" I asked going around my room and grabbing clothes. "It's eleven now so I can just go shopping and do something else."

"No I really want you to meet these people," She said stopping my arm from grabbing my jeans.

"No it's okay. I don't want to intrude," I said.

"but I want you to be there."

"but I don't want to be," I said.

"Please?" She looked at me sadly for a minute. I was giving in slowly but surely. "Pretty please?"

"Fine!" she jumped up and down and clapped. "Just let me go and take my shower," I said. She nodded and walked out of my room grinning.

Two hours later I was sitting in my room waiting for them to show up. I didn't want to be out ther when they came so I locked myself in my bedroom, which will make me seem weird to them but who cares.

"Gabi! They're here!" Taylor said through the door. "Come on out. They want to see you," She said.

"What do you mean they want to see me? They haven't even met me!"

"Just come out here," Taylor said.

"Coming," I said and opened the door. "Troy?"

"Hi Gabi," He said. Troy and his friend Chad were standing in my living room. Troy' lip was still a little bruised but it looked a lot better.

"Hello, what's going on," I asked. They looked at Taylor so I did too. "Tay?"

"Chad, why don't we go for a walk," She said. Before he could answer he was out the door and in the hallway. "Don't wait up!" I stared at the door to make sure it was happening.

"Gabi," Troy asked. My head snapped towards him.

"Yeah, look, I'm really sorry about the other night. I don't know how you found out where I live, I'm guessing Taylor but I'm really sorry and I'm sorry about Jake or Jerky Jake as we call him," I stopped and took a breath only to hear him laughing. "what are you laughing at," I asked.

"you're just really funny. You keep on apologizing for things that weren't your fault," He said.

"It's not that funny!" He kept on laughing though. "fine," I said and walked back into my room. But he just followed me.

"Look I'm sorry but you have to stop apologizing." I nodded. "Promise?" I nodded again.

"Fine. Now why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, wanted to let you know something," He said. "the doctors bill is fifty bucks," He said. I stared at him in shock.

"What? You came all the way over here to tell me that!" I asked.

"No, I'm just kidding what I really wanted to say was that I don't hate you," He said and walked closer to me.

"What?" I asked confused. I was slowly putting this together as he walked closer.

"I don't hate you. Never could or will be able to," He said and kissed me.

"You really don't hate me?" I asked. He shook his head. This time I was the one to kiss him.

_Cause he's got these blue eyes that drive me crazy  
And oh my god that smile of his just slays me  
Yeah I love him, wanna have his babies  
The only problem is he hates me

* * *

_

**So what did you think? The song is He Hates Me by Sarah Johns and it's on iTunes. Review please!**

**Amanda!**


End file.
